Flawed Design
by Emeline Pigott
Summary: destiny isn't anything but something you don't have a damned bit of control over, right?
1. Balance

_

* * *

_

Note: okay all, this entire fic could not have happened without the brilliant and uber inspiring Fiona…so go and check out. i.e. read and love her amazing fic "Cast Your Memory Back" because the awesome chappie two "vindicated". So_ inspired me to go and write this._

Fi, this entire fic is dedicated to you because you're just super inspiring.

_Warning: language._

* * *

_**Flawed Design**_

_**-1-**_

_**Balance**_

* * *

Evil can't exist without good.

Nor can love without apathy.

Or death without life.

The dark night can't exist without the brilliant light to counter it.

--

But within every evil, lies good.

Within every good, evil.

Yin and Yang.

The only way to keep that which is natural, as well as the supernatural, in balance with the grand design of the world.

--

The moon shines bright on the darkest night—even if you don't see it.

As much as Sam Winchester was destined for evil--his fate tilted in favor of evil--to fight on hells side, it wasn't in black and white.

He was fated to be the chosen one, the anti-christ, the crown prince of the reigning apocalypse…it all depended on which book you were reading.

--

Dean Winchester was meant to be his brother's polar opposite.

The savior and redeemer to a world in which his brother was destined to be the end all.

He was the world's Jesus fucking Christ in a leather jacket, and the world never even knew about it.

But no matter how much good that he was destined to do, he still had that spot of darkness that seeped through his soul.

--

Fate isn't the one and only, the queen bitch in grand design.

There is no gun, blade, or ritual that can kill fate.

But there is free will. And Free Will is the king and conqueror, free will leaves everyone with choice and a fighting chance against destiny.

Even supreme beings on earth aren't exempt from free will.

--


	2. Deals

_**

* * *

**_

Flawed Design

_**-2-**_

_**Deals**_

* * *

**Note: Again, this little ficcy is dedicated to Fiona (supernaturalsammy67) 'cause I never would have thought of it without her brilliant mind planting the idea for meh.**

* * *

_Its always a package. You can't have one without the other. Dark cannot exist without light. The anti-christ can't exist without a savior._

_--_

Hell wasn't his only option. Deal and all, it was never the only option.

It wasn't even supposed to be an option.

Maybe it was even the reason the demon was _oh so happy_ to make a deal with John. The deal.

To push the boundaries.

Or maybe it was just because he was an evil son of a bitch…whatever. Like it really mattered at all either way.

Their destinies were set out, written up…however you want to spin it…they didn't have much choice in the matter.

And Destiny after all, isn't more than anything that's going to happen that you can't control. Something that is going to happen, and you can't do a damn thing to stop it.

Fate just kind of fucks everyone and no one can stop it.

Sort of.

Fate doesn't have shit on free will.

And Winchesters, they're just full of will.

--

Sam Winchester was going to be the crown prince, anti-christ; the vessel who would unleash hell on earth.

Dean Winchester was supposed to stop him. He was going to be the savior of man kind. An angel on earth

Their fates—their destiny—was clearly mapped out for them.

--

Fate had planned it all out quite well how they wanted it to work out.

Both sides.

One would kill the other, and both were betting on their prime steed.

--

Evil was all set to destroy all that was good for once and for all. The anti-christ would destroy the redeemer, and hell would be unleashed on earth.

It would be a paradise for evil and evil kind.

Good had a plan that would be a counter reaction. They would place a being on earth that could defeat the anti-christ and save them all. Protect the earth from the great threat evil had bestowed on it.

--

But then their was the deal.

They told him to leave it be.

They told him he couldn't go to hell.

Literally.

They told him that this way, he wouldn't have to kill the anti-christ

(His baby brother)

Sam would go to hell, and both would be free of their destinies. Dean would be allowed to live the life he had been meant to before fate stepped in.

_And Sam?_

_His destiny was fulfilled_, they informed him

They'd let him have his parents back.

He contemplated the offer for about three seconds.

--


End file.
